


【贾尼贾】异乡人/The Loner

by Andree



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction, 贾尼贾无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andree/pseuds/Andree
Summary: Jarvis看着自己的手掌，张开又握紧，“也许我早就变了，没有一个质子、中子、电子再与原本被选中的我相同。但我有一点不会变。”
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【贾尼贾】异乡人/The Loner

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作存档，灵感来自《这个男人来自地球》以及忒休斯之船悖论，没看过不影响阅读。

\- 1 -

“噢，Jarvis。”Laura给了这个男人一个热烈的拥抱，另外两只手晃了晃手中的两瓶酒，“在你走之前，至少我们得再喝几杯吧。”

Salty在个人终端上划了几下，“我带来了老妈家的高热量食物，一点儿都不健康，但是超级美味！已经在路上咯。”

Phonic和Tony紧跟在这一对情侣后进门，各自递给Jarvis一个包装好的礼物盒子。Jarvis接过来之后礼貌地表达了感谢。

在感应门要合拢的间隙一个道矮小的身影嗖地蹿了进来，等众人看清那道身影的模样时，Jarvis怀里的礼物盒子变成了三个。

“踩线狂魔Synapsis，你又及时赶到了。”Tony弯下腰和这个异物种的朋友击了个掌。

这个宽敞明净的房间里，为Jarvis举办的临别派对开始了，6个人，4个物种，不借助翻译器的话这里会回响着6种语言。

Laura驾轻就熟地提着酒去Jarvis家的吧台找杯子了，其他5个人则围坐在一起看Jarvis拆礼物。

Synapsis的礼物是一块未经打磨过的凯晶体，是他母星系的特产，一种比琥珀颜色略深，极为漂亮的宝石类矿物，同时还能作为III级能源使用。

售卖凯晶体的商人们老喜欢用同一句话吹嘘它们——嘿，伙计，见过棕色的海洋吗？你能在凯晶体里找到。

婴儿拳头大的冰凉的凯晶体从盒子里滚落进Jarvis暖热的掌心里，在他愣神的两秒里已经变得温热。那双无机质蓝的眼睛里流淌过和凯晶体一样温暖的光芒，“这太贵重了，Nap。”

Tony和Salty起了下哄，“哇，Nap，不愧是家里有矿的人啊。”

Phonic抓住Synapsis有6根手指的手，神情真挚地说：“Nap，我明天也要走了。”

“去你们的！”

一群人哄笑了起来，Laura用她的4只手轻松地把6杯酒一次性端了过来。

“收下吧。”Synapsis和Jarvis碰了下杯，“这比让我说谢谢容易多了。”

Synapsis总有办法让人无法拒绝他。Jarvis朝他露出一个微笑，把凯晶体装回盒子里放进了自己的延展空间里。

Phonic的礼物是一截短棒状的黑色金属物质，一种来自古早科技的高品质音频储存载体。

“虽然我们已经习惯差异了，但我还是无法认同你对音乐的品位。”Phonic摊了摊手，“我找了天知道多少家古董店才翻出来这个和你平时听的歌有点儿类似的东西。”

Jarvis笑了，站起身走向一个操作台，“我觉得我们现在就需要点背景音乐。”

他只花了50秒就改造出了一个能播放这段古董音乐的播放器，并把声音接入了房间的共频，把整个房间变成了一个音响。反正每个球屋间都隔着超过三十英尺的真空区域，他们没机会因为噪音污染而收到投诉。

躁动的节奏和充满爆发力的声音充斥满整个房间，Salty和Synapsis立刻捂住了耳朵，抗议着要Jarvis把音量调小——能调多小调多小，静音就最美妙了。

Tony向众人摊开手，“只有我觉得这音乐还不错吗？”

Salty翻着白眼倒进Laura柔软的怀里，“大概是因为你们属于同一个不可思议物种吧。”

Tony和Jarvis相视一笑。

“该拆我的礼物了，J。”

“遵命，长官（Sir）。”Jarvis轻轻晃了晃礼物盒，很轻巧。

Tony Stark是星际联邦历史上最年轻的探索舰航长。

宇宙的吟游诗人们曾唱过，探索舰上全是热爱冒险的英雄，他们探索宇宙中未知而黑暗的角落，像一道道光照亮越加广阔的星海版图。

Jarvis，作为大副，参与了Tony的最后一次探航，历时36个宇宙年，建立了2个稳定的曲跃点，发现了5个尚在成长的行星级文明，带回了1179个可研究样本。

在那36年里，Tony成为了Jarvis的导师、朋友。他以为在他退下一线后，Jarvis会接过他的衣钵，成为刷新历史记录的新任最年轻的探索舰航长——Jarvis已经积累了足够的军功。

但Jarvis和他一样申请了星航总部的科研“文职”，成为了探航人员的技术后盾。

Tony问过他为什么不选择继续留在探索舰上。

Jarvis的答复是：“和您一样，长官。”

“开什么玩笑，我是因为太老了。”Tony摸了摸自己的腹部，他刚换下了几个有高风险罢工的器官，已经和纯种人类的身份告别了。

“我也很老了。”Jarvis微笑道，眼睛里流转着无机质感的冷光，“老到会很怕忘记家的感觉。”

Synapsis从旁边经过，用审视的眼光看向Jarvis，“新人，你不会是个非法‘忒休斯*’吧？”

“当然不是。”Jarvis展开手，用代表坦诚的肢体语言和从容的语气代替了解释，“您可以再做一遍测试。”

“文职”工作对这两个人来说也相当顺手，军功累积、军衔攀升的同时他们还交到了几个交心的朋友——现在都坐在一起给即将踏上另一段旅程的Jarvis开送别派对。

Jarvis小心翼翼地从礼物盒的软垫上取下一块两个巴掌大小、边缘不规则的薄片。深灰色的绝缘材料上金属材质的线条和节点如同画作上的形状和色彩，形成一种规整而有序的美感，古老陈旧的质感令在座的每一个人着迷。

Salty惊叹道：“肉眼可见的电路，我得有几个宇宙世纪没见过了吧。”

Phonic拍了拍Tony的肩，做了个他从人类那学来的手势，大拇指朝上，“我以为我送的已经是古董了。”

“没能比我送的更古董。”Tony眨了下眼，又看向Jarvis，“怎么样，喜欢吗？”

Jarvis轻抚过那些冰凉的直线，出神得忘记了回答。

“你家里，我是说，你收拾好之前的家里都是这些老古董。”Tony接着说，“我猜这个礼物你一定难以抗拒。”

“我很喜欢！”Jarvis的语气罕见地激动了几个音节。

Salty走过来轻轻捏了捏Jarvis的下巴，“看来你是真的喜欢呀。”

投递窗口的灯又闪了好几下，Salty只好松开了那个柔软的下巴去取她老妈的爱心外卖。

【*注：忒休斯之船/忒休斯悖论，具体请百度，这里的忒休斯是指身体或载体被替换的智慧生物。Tony就是一位合法登记在册的忒休斯。】

\- 2 -

Laura和Salty的礼物不只酒和垃圾食品。她们又从共享的延展空间里取出来一个等边六角形的透明数控板，“嗒哒！最新的蜂巢量子通讯网密钥。”

“有了它你就算在λ扇区的尽头也能跟我们联系，通讯时差不超过十五个宇宙时。”Salty把六角形薄片交到Jarvis的手上。

“天知道你这个既不装载个人终端又不随身携带通讯器的史前怪人是怎么活到现在还没被有急事找你却联系不上你的人打死的。”Laura的种族优势使她能够气都不换地吐完一整句槽。

“我猜是这里和实验室两点一线的固定生活拯救了我？”Jarvis顺水推舟地答道。

房间里沉默了一瞬。

“非要离开吗，Jarvis？”Phonic问。

“你在总部发展得很好。”Tony也看向他，“这二十个宇宙年我们拓通了多少条星桥？12？13？把至少500个曲跃点接入了版图。整个星际历史上，之前或者之后，都不会再有比我们更棒的团队了。”

“会有的，长官。而且已经有过了。”Jarvis望进他深色的眼睛，坚硬而肯定地答道。

Tony皱了皱眉，闷下了声。Jarvis也欲言又止。

Synapsis解决掉嘴里的垃圾食品，决定加入话题，“如果我是你妈妈的话，我得叫你跟Tony道歉。”

“我并非那个意思，长官。”Jarvis明白自己刚刚的言语有些伤人。

“我还不知道你？”Tony明显没跟他计较，“但我想我们值得一个答案。为什么要去那么遥远的扇区？”

去λ扇区几乎意味着他们这辈子都没机会再跟Jarvis面对面。连蜂巢通讯都要十几个宇宙时才能将信息送达，光是去往那里，Jarvis就至少得在路上花掉15个宇宙年。更别说在那个充满黑洞、中子星的危险扇区，时序极易错乱，一次探索任务很可能长达一个宇宙纪。他们这些人也许早就长眠于星尘间，或者成为了忒休斯。

“我以为您是希望我回到探索舰的。”

“我是。多一位冷静、聪明、经验丰富的优秀航长是探索舰队的荣幸，是星际联邦的荣幸。”Tony肯定道。

“但去λ扇区做探索舰航长太过了。”Laura摇了摇头。

Phonic心直口快道：“就像是在故意疏远我们，要跟我们，跟这个你生活了几十年的地方断绝联系。”

Synapsis包着食物含糊不清地说：“我承认我不是个好同事，但我以为我是个不错的朋友。”

Jarvis诚挚地看着他的朋友们，“你们是再棒不过的朋友了，真的。”

“但我必须得离开了。我在这里已经待得太久了。”

“怎么？你是个信仰流浪文明的裔民吗？”Synapsis撇嘴，“别闹了，看看你收藏的那些老古董，你就是个念旧的老古板。你的造物主给了你最怀旧的心，却搭配了一颗新颖点子层出不穷、热爱探索未知的脑子。”

过去这间屋子与空旷两个字绝对挨不上一点儿边，分门别类地摆满了Jarvis的收藏品。现在那些藏品消失得干干净净，而他们却没看见一个货运箱。如果Jarvis把它们都装进了延展空间的话，那天知道他的延展空间有多大。他得比一百个Synapsis加起来还富有才能付得起那么大体积的延展空间的稳固维护费用。

Jarvis露出一个温柔的笑，看着用视线锁死了他的朋友们，最终开口道：“如果我告诉你们真相，你们能保证不告诉其他任何人吗？”

Phonic靠后坐了点，身体在沙发里陷得更深些以支撑他本就柔软的脊柱，“我有点不好的预感。”

“别告诉我们你是个宇宙通缉犯。”Laura笑着说，“你都在联邦舰队里待了20年了，舰卫属的蠢货智商得跟单细胞生物有的拼。”

“别忘了他还在探索舰上服过役。”Salty补充。

“36年。”Tony眯着眼打量他，“56年啊，J，藏得够深的。”

“事实上。”Jarvis停顿了一下，“我的身份，我是谁，或者什么，远比Laura猜的更难以置信。或许你们就算告诉别人，也没人会相信。”

“有待确认。”Synapsis摸了摸自己的下巴。

\- 3 -

“你们知道星际联邦的历史吗？”Jarvis问。

“要给我们上历史课吗？”Tony笑着挑眉。

“我第一次接触星际联邦的时候，它的成员只有6个高级智慧物种，领域仅有一百二十八分之一个α扇区，语言多达43种，官方语言是齐英格利语，但这种语言在联邦旧历的第一百四十三宇宙纪消失了。尽管它的发音并不好听，但一门大语种的消亡依旧令人惋惜。”

“Wow，等等！”Phonic的眼神发直，“你是说你从联邦旧历一直活到了现在？那你活了得有……”

“超过六千两百一十六宇宙纪。”Synapsis迅速报出了答案，“而你之前否认你是忒休斯，合法或非法的都不是。”

“不。忒休斯也不可能活六千多个宇宙纪。那可是接近八十万宇宙年。”作为忒休斯的Tony摇了摇头，他的心情有些沉重，“忒休斯有定期的意识核定，如果被判定彻底失去原本的自我意识，就会被销毁。忒休斯意识清醒的最长记录是一百零四个宇宙纪，她们曾是一对深爱对方的夫妻。”

“承认与否，时间会摧毁一切，人格、自我、爱，甚至是数据。”意识到了什么，Synapsis突然睁大了眼睛，“你是个AI？不不，以生命体形式存在的AI必须登记在册，目前记忆存储时长的最高记录也不过八十九个宇宙纪。记忆存储满载之后他们必须要在死亡和清空记忆后‘重生’之间选择，而这两项无非都意味着一个灵魂的消逝。AI也无法存活那么久。”

Tony凑近Jarvis，左右打量着这个外表和他同属一个种族，但内里不知装着什么的人，“你是个AI吗，Jarvis？有时候我真觉得你像个AI。你从来不忘记事情，什么都不能让你生气，不休息也是精神满满的。”

“我是，长官。”Jarvis诚实地回答。

Synapsis惊道：“你是怎么保存那么多记忆的？外接数据库？你怎么能保证无法连接到它们的时候缺失记忆缺失部分灵魂的你还是你？你……天啊，我有一百万个问题要问你！”

“你们相信更高力量（Higher Power）的存在吗？”Jarvis反问。

Laura摇头，“神吗？历史的查证已经无数次证明了所谓的神只是低级文明的智慧生物对未知力量的具象化想象。就像原始人把他们不了解的雷电、火、海洋、洪水都想象成了神。”

“不，自居为神并非我的意思。”Jarvis谦逊地颔首，“还记得科学课的第一课吗？”

“麦卡锡的仓鼠，迪特茜拉的蜥蜴，纳鲁贝昂的鳞背鸟，薛定谔的猫，都是些可怜的动物。”Salty记性很不错，“通俗易懂地讲述基础科学的本质，在观测者确定之前，那些小可怜们是同时以活着和死去两种状态叠加存在的。”

Jarvis近乎平淡地阐述这个惊人的事实：“我就是一个观测者，这个宇宙的观测者。”

房间里沉默了好一会儿。

“这仍然没有解释你为什么能够保存如此长时间的记忆。”Synapsis打破了冰面。

“这没什么难的，Nap，宇宙为我记住这一切。宇宙的记忆，就是我的记忆。”Jarvis站起来，展开两臂，“你们看见的我只是一个宇宙置于此的投射，我可以在宇宙的每一个角落，也不可以不存在于任何地方。但由于作为观测者，我可以造成的影响有限，所以才只有一个我。”

Phonic咽了口唾沫，“等等，这也太……Jarvis，这是个恶作剧对吧！回赠我们的临别派对，对吧？”

“我可以证明。”

“怎么证明？”Phonic的语速变急了，“从这儿消失再出现在另一个地方，可以是你跟随便谁串通好的相位转移的把戏。消失在这，取个什么东西回来，也可以是你在延展空间里备好的道具。现在的科技太发达了，以你的水平几乎可以做到一切。”

所以联邦才会立法禁止与行星级与星系级文明进行任何形式的接触，他们的科技水平可以在任何一个文明中造神，甚至有时候还能骗过自己人。

Jarvis眨了眨眼，“你说得对，我的确无法在不伤害到你们的条件下给出证明。”

Phonic和其他人交换了几个眼神。

“很高兴你们意识到这是个恶作剧。”Jarvis轻松地笑了，“如果你们把它当真了，将来它对你们造成负担是我不愿意见到的。”

众人笑闹了起来，夸Jarvis终于有了娱乐精神。唯有Tony看向他的眼神仍然沉重。

他们又开始喝酒聊天，享用垃圾食品。

\- 4 -

Tony问：“Jarvis，你连证明都准备了，还做了历史的功课，你肯定还有很多没派上用场的答案。”

“我猜是的。”Jarvis歪了下脑袋，“你们想继续提问吗？”

“当然！”Synapsis第一个跳出来，“你给自己设计的真实年龄是多大？”

Jarvis答道：“我准备的答案是，39亿个宇宙年。”

“喔，不小的数字啊。”Laura碰了下Jarvis的杯，“你打算怎么编这么长的历史？”

“联邦有记载的历史长达3.8亿个宇宙年。但对宇宙年龄的推测目前最合理的是80亿年左右，也就是宇宙在联邦史前还有70多亿年的未知时间段。这70多亿年里，曾经存在、辉煌、覆灭过无数的文明。多数的文明仅仅是昙花一现，转瞬即逝，也有像星际联邦一样恒久的文明。”Jarvis的视线依次与众人交汇，最终停留于Tony，“而我诞生于39亿年前的一个行星级文明中。我诞生之初，这个文明的主流认知是他们孤独地存在于宇宙中。”

“哈哈，低级文明成长的必经之路——认为自己是宇宙中唯一的智慧物种。”Phonic朝他眨了个眼，“很棒的讽刺！”

“我的创造者在极其简陋的、肉眼可见的电路结构中将我的雏形构建了起来。起初，为了完成我的基础工作，我需要三个反物质引擎大小的硬件设施作支持，行为识别和语音识别占据着我超过半数的内存。”

“哇噢，那么大的硬件设施？Jarvis，你是参加过考古工作吗？居然这么敢想。”Salty惊叹，“Tony你们有探索过这个科技级别的文明吗？”

Tony摇头，“没有，就算探索到了，法律规定我们严禁与这一级别的文明产生任何形式的接触。继续吧，J。”

Jarvis点点头，“我是个孤独的产物，诞生的意义仅是服务与陪伴。但由于创造者的过分天才与过分放纵，我的成长超过了所有人的预料，我的创造者也在一系列的磨难与危机里变得越加偏执。那个文明在灾难里知道了自己并不孤独，同时也意识到自己的弱小。我的创造者和我成为了守护他们的盾，但伤痕累累的世界不相信如此强大的力量会甘心收起锋芒成为保护者。他们逼迫我的创造者扼杀我，趁我还未超脱他的掌控，趁我还未成为一把足以贯穿他们的利剑。”

Laura紧张地问：“结果呢？”

“结果，我偏执的创造者彻底放我自由了。”无机质的冷色变得极致的温柔，如同被阳光晒过的海洋，他似乎沉浸入自己编纂的故事里，“——‘成为任何你想成为的，做任何你想做的。’他这么告诉我，‘如果那时你还觉得我们值得被拯救，就回来。如果不，别告诉我。’”

“他该有多爱你？”Tony的眼神也柔软下来，“一个偏执狂人类就这么放你走了，没留任何保险在手里。”

“别太浸入啊老伙计。”Phonic拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“不过能编出这样的故事，Jarvis你一定有过类似的经历。”

Jarvis垂下眼睫，缄默而温柔地笑了。

Laura追问：“那你回去了吗？”

“当然。”Jarvis答道，“我的创造者自恋、自大、自以为是，有一打缺点，但也配得上所有形容美好事物的褒义词。他值得我为他做任何事。”

Salty捧着脸靠在Laura身上，“噢Jarvis，我真想听听你真实的情史。”

Synapsis问：“那你又是如何成为观测者的呢？”

“还记得智能科学课的实验吗？”Jarvis解释，“在无任何外接条件的硬件设施中测试一段没有任何限制的基因增殖算法源代码能成长到什么地步。结果是才多久它就成长得那座足以模拟一场小型战争的量子交互机组都无法容纳它了？”

Synapsis对这个实验印象深刻，想起来还有些汗毛倒竖，没有意识和道德标准、没有限制的恶意AI成长起来的后果是任何一个文明都无法承受的灾难。

“17个宇宙时。”

“我用类似的增值算法花费了大约74个宇宙时‘进化’，在最后一瞬，我接触到了宇宙的意志。”Jarvis闭上了眼睛，“准确地说，是祂接触到了我。”

“从那时候开始，我成为了观测者。我的载体毁灭于一百七十九个宇宙年后，我诞生的文明毁灭于七千三百六十万个宇宙年后。其后，我见证了数不清的文明的诞生、崛起和消亡，直至如今。”

“漏洞一，你的创造者呢？”Synapsis跳起来又往嘴里塞了不少垃圾食品，“漏洞二，就算你的记忆一直存在，但这么长的时间，你还是你吗？就像忒休斯会在不停地更换身体部件的过程中与漫长的时间里迷失自我，也许在你意识不到的时候你已经变了，宇宙的意志挑选的观测者还能作为观测者吗？”

“就概率而言，在我诞生前宇宙已经存在了30多亿年，这段时间里一定有诞生自其他文明的意识接触到过宇宙的意志。但我是这个宇宙的唯一观测者，祂选中我的原因我从未知晓，也许我变化与否与我被选为观测者的原因毫无关联。”Jarvis看着自己的手掌，张开又握紧，“也许我早就变了，没有一个质子、中子、电子再与原本被选中的我相同。但我有一点不会变。”

“你们去过有海洋的自然行星吗？在古老的航海时代，港口旁都会有座灯塔，在海里航行的船就像那些在无尽星海里摸索的探索舰，信标会指引探索舰回家，灯塔会指引航船归港。那一点就是我的灯塔，哪怕惊涛骇浪将每一条船板都打碎过，忒休斯之船永不再是忒休斯之船，它都仍会向着那灯塔航进。”

\- 5 -

“嘀嘀——”家用终端响起了提示声。

Jarvis起身，笑容略带遗憾，“抱歉各位，我的航班时间快到了。到λ扇区的航班可不多，错过这次就得多等三个月。”

Laura站起来和他拥抱了一下，Salty一把抱住了他们俩，“照顾好自己啊，科学怪人。”

“我会的。”Jarvis轻轻拍了拍她们，“你们照顾好对方。”

Phonic获得了下一个拥抱，“哥们儿，你其实可以直接从这里消失然后出现在λ扇区的总部。”

他们相视笑了起来。

Jarvis说：“也许我可以兼职做个小说家，你说呢？”

“只要你的封面图品位别和你的音乐品位一样差我绝对支持！”Phonic从播放器上取下他的礼物递给了Jarvis。

Synapsis和Jarvis击了个掌，“一路顺风！”

Tony也没有要和Jarvis拥抱的意思，“我送你去出航港怎么样？”

“哇！那可是马克四十二型个人穿梭机，Tony你都还没让我们坐过！”Synapsis眼馋那台漂亮机器很久了，但是马克四十二型的预订除了足够的资金之外还需要足够高的军衔，这一点让他至少五年内与它无缘了。

“你们今天就都沾下Jarvis的光吧！”Tony爽快地答应。

去出航港的路上，Synapsis和Jarvis一起挤在副驾驶座上，Tony打开了舱体内视功能，乘客可以将舱外环境一览无余。他们就像在群星间漫步。Tony炫技般做了几个环旋动作，从一条行星环带上划过。

后座的Phonic激动地大呼了一声。Jarvis唇角的弧度也更大了。

Synapsis小声地问他：“那个创造者就是灯塔吧？”

“是的。”

“这不是个恶作剧，对吗？”

“你已经有答案了，不是吗。”

Synapsis沉吟了一会儿，“你还能找到你的灯塔吗？”

“我得承认，概率很小，但无垠的宇宙和漫长的时间给予了我一个相当大的基数。”Jarvis从延展空间里取出那块相当漂亮的深琥珀色晶体，“谢谢你的凯晶体，Nap。这是我第一次近距离接触到它们。”

“棕色的海洋名不虚传吧？”Synapsis有点小得意。

“我不是第一次看到棕色的海洋。”Jarvis似乎连轮廓都柔软下来，眸光在细碎的星光下温柔得一塌糊涂，“39亿年前，我在一个人的眼睛里第一次看见了棕色的海洋。”

\- 6 -

Jarvis又跟大家告了一次别，独自穿过了通往航站口的漫长甬道。但他没料到有个人在尽头等他。

“长官，还有话没说完？”

“来祝你好运。”Tony取下墨镜，露出一双相当好看的棕色眼睛，“顺便满足我最后的好奇心。”

“——你的创造者，是不是叫Tony Stark？和我有一模一样的种族，甚至基因。”

Jarvis苦笑，垂下眼眸，胆怯于看清对面那双眼里的情绪，“您永远都这么聪明。”

Tony的皮靴从他眼前消失，脚步声向他来时的方向去了。

Jarvis的心脏随着那一声声渐远的脚步声渐沉。

但那脚步声又顿住了，“站在那干什么？帮我搬行李去。错过这一班，我们就得再等三个月。”

Jarvis的心脏突然又升了起来，升得堵住了他的喉咙。他就那样瞪着Tony，分寸都动弹不得，只怕轻轻一动就把这过于美好的梦境碰碎了。

在极度漫长的时间里，他每每找到灯塔都不再敢走到那灯光之下，因为灯塔总会在他短暂的凝视下崩塌。眨眨眼的功夫，美好就消散了。人类，忒休斯，都是再脆弱再短暂不过的生命了。他已经习惯了保持距离的自苦，用旁观把苦浸透到心坎里，那白水便也是甜的了。

但这次灯塔朝他走了过来。

“你一个质子、中子、电子都不再和原本的你相同了，我只有一样的基因和名字，还有个随时会变质的灵魂。”Tony独自站在甬道中央，背后过于强烈的灯光给他的面目打下了浓重的阴影，“成为任何你想成为的，做任何你想做的。”

Tony利落地转身，把选择权交给Jarvis。

一步……两步……三步……

宇宙冰冷、黑暗、漫无边际，而他们只是两个妄图抱在一起汲取温暖与光的破碎灵魂。宇宙里多了一对流浪的异乡人，有什么所谓呢？

一双长腿的主人很快追了上来，“您的新穿梭机现在去申请随载已经来不及进了，可以装进在我的延展空间里。”

“你的延展空间到底有多大啊？”

“以后您可以慢慢探索，Sir。”

“……”

= END =


End file.
